gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rather Be
Rather Be è una canzone di Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, il decimo episodio della Sesta Stagione di Glee. Will, in auditorium, chiede ai ragazzi di mostrargli quello su cui hanno lavorato negli ultimi giorni. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono con Rather Be e Will sembra soddisfatto, finché la sua attenzione non viene attirata dall'arrivo di Kurt e Blaine, entrambi con un'aria mesta. Testo della canzone Jane: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have travelled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Kitty with New Directions: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Spencer: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Spencer with Mason: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Roderick (and Jane) with New Directions: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Jane and Roderick with New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather Roderick with New Directions: Be Jane with New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Jane: Ooh-ooh Myron: We sat out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Jane (and Mason): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Mason with Kitty: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (and Jane: the batteries) (Jane: Yeah) Roderick (and Jane) with Kitty and New Directions: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Jane and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather Roderick with Kitty and New Directions: Be Jane with New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane: Yeah Kitty and Roderick: Be Kitty: Oo-ooh Jane: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Jane with New Directions: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Roderick with New Directions: If you Jane and Roderick with New Directions: Gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Kitty with and New Directions (Jane): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Be) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no) Jane: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Rather Be Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Roderick Categoria:Canzoni Mason McCarthy Categoria:Canzoni Spencer Porter Categoria:Canzoni Jane Hayward Categoria:Canzoni Myron Muskovitz Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester